ALEX CAUGHT LISTENING TO SOULJA BOY
CDTV: Wassup guys! This is CDTVProductions here! And today, I'm at the FamilyOFive house in Maryland. Mike: And today, we will be listening to Juice WRLD'S "Legends" and the slowed and reverb version slater did. We will be giving our thoughts on it. "Turn My Swag On" plays CDTV: Is that Soulja Boy? Mike: WHAT?!?! CDTV: He is currently the worst rapper in the "Worst Rapper in the Game?" series! Mike: IT'S COMING FROM THE ROOM!!! Mike and CDTV enter Ryan and Alex's room Ryan: Alex is listening to it! The 2 enter Alex's gaming room CDTV: Why are you listening to Soulja Boy? Alex: It's fire! Mike: ALEX!!! He is a horrible rapper! Alex: I don't care! Hopped up out the bed, turn my swag on Took a look in the mirror, said what's up Yeah, I'm gettin' money, oh Hopped up out the bed, turn my swag on Took a look in the mirror, said what's up Yeah, I'm gettin' money, oh Turn my swag on It's my turn, now turn it up Yeah, yeah I put my team on, then my theme song Now it's time to turn it up Yeah, yeah I got a question, why they hatin' on me I got a question, why they hatin' on me I ain't did nothin' to 'em, but count this money And put my team on, now my whole clique stuntin' Boy what's up, yeah Boy what's up, yeah When I was nine years old I put it in my head that I'm gonna die for this gold Soulja Boy tell 'em Boy what's up CDTV: Stop listening to him! He is a bad rapper! Alex: No! I will now listen to AK-47! AK47 x4 Nigga Bounce, bounce, bounce Lay it down nigga Boom, Boom, Boom Clear the room x3 Nigga thought it was a game until he said he want to beef I run inside yo momma house and shoot that bitch off in her teef I run inside yo sister house and shoot that bitch off in her feet Fuck you and your whole street, Soulja Boy gone bring the heat You bitch ass niggas know my name, I’m in that bentley fire flame Pussy niggas SOD’s nigga and nothings changed But the fucking bank account, any any any amount Nigga it’s unlimited, I’m aiming while you’re sprinting bitch It’s Soulja tell ‘em remenice about up in the younger day Now I’m in the rouger way and niggas lookin funny man If you want the beef I’ll pull the chopper and I’m stuntin mane I’m flashing with the AK Might fuck around, throw a grenade Soulja Boy I’m so damn brave I’m in that A, I’m on my street Every street know me, isn’t a street don’t know me Zone 1 to zone 4 to zone 6 is on me Shout outs to Gucci, let’s shoot this fuckin movie CDTV: Listen to Legends instead! We were gonna listen to that song, and I think you'll like it! Alex: NO!!! HIS LYRICS ARE LIKE AN EMO TE- I usually have an answer to the question But this time I'm gon' be quiet (this time) Ain't nothing like the feeling of uncertainty, the eeriness of silence This time, it was so unexpected Last time, it was the drugs he was lacing All legends fall in the making Sorry truth, dying young, demon youth What's the 27 Clu-u-u-ub? We ain't making it past 21 I been going through paranoia So I always gotta keep a gun Damn, that's the world we live in now Yeah, hold on, just hear me out They tell me I'ma be a legend I don't want that title now 'Cause all the legends seem to die out What the fuck is this 'bout? Mike: Wow... that song... was beautiful... CDTV: What a great way to respect Lil Peep and XXXTentacion! Alex: THAT WAS TRASH!!! Alex bombs Ryan's PC Ryan: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Mike: GO TO BED!!! NOW!!! Alex: ''Crying ''FINE!!! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive